kamen_rider_rwbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider RWBY (Series)
WARNING: This franchise contains scenes of blood, body horror, murder and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised! Kamen Rider RWBY '''is a crossover series by Kamen Rider and RWBY. Characters Kamen Riders RWBY Zero-One Zi-O Build Amazons Ex-Aid Ghost Drive Gaim Wizard Fourze OOO W Decade Kiva Den-O Kabuto Hibiki Blade Faiz Ryuki Agito Kuuga Other Riders Super Sentai Ryusoulger Pretty Cure Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Hugtto! Pretty Cure Fresh Pretty Cure! Allies Zero-One * Izu * Jun Fukuoze Zi-O * Tsukuyomi * Junichiro Tokiwa Build * Misora Isurugi Ex-Aid * Poppy * Nico Saiba Ghost * Akari Tsukimura * Onari * Edith * Alia * Kanon Fukami Series Main Series # Kamen Rider Kuuga: Remnant's New Hero (January 2014) # Kamen Rider Agito: Project Rose (August 2015) # Kamen Rider Double: The End of the Beginning (Crossover between Double and Decade) (November 2016) # Kamen Rider Wizard: Journey's Game (Crossover between Wizard and Ex-Aid) (June 2017) # Kamen Rider Build: Vault of the Beginning (Crossover between Build and Gaim) (April 2018) # Kamen Rider Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths (Crossover between Zi-O and Build) (April 2019) # Kamen Rider Zero-One: Shattered Realities (Crossover between Zero-One and Zi-O) (November 2019) # Upcoming Kamen Rider and RWBY series # Upcoming Kamen Rider and RWBY series Spin-Offs # Kamen Rider Agito Project: The Runaway # Kamen Rider Double Memory: Fall # Kamen Rider Wizard: Regaining Hope # Kamen Rider Build: Haven's Best Match # Kamen Rider Zi-O: Rider Time - Trust # Kamen Rider Zero-One: ? # Kamen Rider RWBY Chapter: Raven's Survival # Kamen Rider RWBY Chapter: Fang's Redemption Movies # Kamen Rider Build: Justice AmazonZ (Crossover between Build and Amazons) # Kamen Rider Build New World: Rogue, Final Round (Part of the New World series, crossover between Rogue and Delta) # Kamen Rider Woz: Dead of the Night (Crossover between Zi-O and Zero-One) Cast ''Zero-One Cast'' * Aruto Hiden (飛電或人 Hiden Aruto): Fumiya Takahashi. English Voice: Ron Killings (R-Truth) * Isamu Fuwa (不破 諫 Fuwa Isamu): Ryutaro Okada. English Voice: Chris Hackney * Izu (イズ): Noa Tsurushima. English Voice: Carmella * Yua Yaiba (刃 唯阿 Yaiba Yua): Hiroe Igeta. English Voice: Heather Watson * Jin (迅): Daisuke Nakagawa. English Voice: Kestin Howard * Horobi (滅): Shuya Sunagawa. English Voice: Corey Burton * Jun Fukuzoe (福添 准 Fukuzoe Jun): Kazuya Kojima. English Voice: Patrick Seitz. ''Zi-O Cast'' * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Justin Briner (Zi-O), Jason Weight (Zero-One) * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida. English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ): Shieri Ohata. English Voice: Bridgette Renshaw * Black Woz/White Woz/Red Woz: Keisuke Watanabe. English Voice: Trey Parker * Junichiro Tokiwa (常磐 順一郎 Tokiwa Jun'ichirō): Katsuhisa Namase. English Voice: Burnie Burns ''Build Cast'' * Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento): Atsuhiro Inukai. English Voice: BasicallyIDOWRK * Ryuga Banjo (万丈 龍我 Banjyō Ryūga): Eiji Akaso. English Voice: Arnie Pantoja * Kazumi Sawatari (猿渡 一海 Sawatari Kazumi): Kouhei Takeda. English Voice: Cam Clarke * Gentoku Himuro (氷室 幻徳 Himuro Gentoku): Kensei Mikami. English Voice: Greg Chun * Misora Isurugi (石動 美空 Isurugi Misora): Kaho Takada. English Voice: Elizabeth Maxwell ''Amazons Cast'' * Haruka Mizusawa (水澤 悠 Mizusawa Haruka): Tom Fujita. English Voice: Billy West * Jin Takayama (鷹山 仁 Takayama Jin): Masashi Taniguchi. English Voice: Patrick Seitz * Jun Maehara (前原 淳 Maehara Jun): Hiroshi Asahina. English Voice: Austin Tindle * Chihiro (千翼): You Maejima. English Voice: Pat Seymour * Iyu (イユ) : Ayana Shiramoto. English Voice: Meghan Lewis * Mizuki Mizusawa (水澤 美月 Mizusawa Miduki): Rena Takeda. English Voice: Alexis Tipton * Nanaha Izumi (泉 七羽 Izumi Nanaha): Ayu Higashi. English Voice: ? * Reika Mizusawa (水澤 令華 Mizusawa Reika): Takako Kato. English Voice: Tara Platt ''Ex-Aid Cast'' * Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu): Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Hiiro Kagami (鏡 飛彩 Kagami Hiiro): Toshiki Seto. English Voice: Chris Patton * Taiga Hanaya (花家 大我 Hanaya Taiga): Ukyo Matsumoto. English Voice: Coby Lewin * Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 Dan Kuroto): Tetsuya Iwanaga. English Voice: Austin Tindle * Asuna Karino (仮野 明日那 Karino Asuna): Ruka Matsuda. English Voice: Kate Higgins * Kiriya Kujo (九条 貴利矢 Kujō Kiriya): Hayato Onozuka. English Voice: Max Mittleman * Parado (パラド): Shouma Kai. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Masamune Dan (檀 正宗 Dan Masamune): Hiroyuki Takami. English Voice: Michael Lindsay (Ex-Aid), Kyle McCarney (Zero-One) ''Ghost Cast'' * Takeru Tenkuji (天空寺 タケル Tenkūji Takeru): Shun Nishime. English Voice: Ben Diskin * Akari Tsukimura (月村 アカリ Tsukimura Akari): Hikaru Ohsawa. English Voice: * Makoto Fukami (深海 マコト Fukami Makoto): Ryosuke Yamamoto. English Voice: Tom Kenny * Onari Yamanouchi (山ノ内 御成 Yamanouchi Onari): Takayuki Yanagi. English Voice: Matt Stone * Chikara Saionji (西園寺 主稅 Saionji Chikara): Yoshiyuki Morishita. English Voice: ? * Alain (アラン Aran): Hayato Isomura. English Voice: ? * Edith (イーディス Īdisu): Naoto Takenaka. English Voice: Christopher Sabat * Shibuya Hachioji (八王子 シブヤ Hachiōji Shibuya): Takuya Mizoguchi. English Voice: Matt Hullum * Narita Kisarazu (木更津 ナリタ Kisarazu Narita): Reo Kansyuji. English Voice: Joel Heyman * Kanon Fukami (深海 カノン Fukami Kanon): Mio Kudo. English Voice: ? ''Drive Cast'' * Shinnosuke Tomari (泊 進ノ介 Tomari Shinnosuke): Ryoma Takeuchi. English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Kiriko Shijima (詩島 霧子 Shijima Kiriko): Rio Uchida. English Voice: Kara Edwards * Chase (チェイス Cheisu): Taiko Katono. English Voice: Doug Erholtz * Go Shijima (詩島 剛 Shijima Gō): Yu Inaba. English Voice: Xavier Woods (Zi-O) * Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver's voice (クリム・スタインベルト/ドライブドライバーの声 Kurimu Sutainberuto/Doraibu Doraibā no koe): Chris Peppler (クリス・ペプラー Kurisu Pepurā) * Brain (ブレン Buren): Shota Matsushima (松島 庄汰 Matsushima Shōta) * Heart (ハート Hāto): Tomoya Warabino. English Voice: Terrence Stone * Medic (メディック Medikku): Fumika Baba. English Voice: Melissa Fahn * Tenjuro Banno (蛮野 天十郎 Banno Tenjūrō): Masakazu Morita. English Voice: Johnny Yong Bosch * Paradox Roidmude (パラドックスロイミュード Paradokkusu Roimyūdo): Rikiya Koyama. English Voice: TJ Storm ''Gaim Cast'' * Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta): Gaku Sano. English Voice: Skip Stellretch * Kaito Kumon (駆紋 戒斗 Kumon Kaito): Yutaka Kobayashi. English Voice: Ryan Haywood * Mai Takatsukasa (高司 舞 Takatsukasa Mai): Yuumi Shida. English Voice: Sumalee Montano * Takatora Kureshima (呉島 貴虎 Kureshima Takatora): Yuki Kubota. English Voice: Chris Pratt * Zack (ザック Zakku): Gaku Matsuda. English Voice: Roger Craig Smith * Yoko Minato (湊 耀子 Minato Yōko): Minami Tsukui. English Voice: Jen Brown * Kiyojiro Bando (阪東 清治郎 Bandō Kiyojirō): Tomohisa Yuge. English Voice: ? * Touka Akatsuki (朱月 藤果 Akatsuki Tōka): Sayuri Iwata. English Voice: Caitlin Glass * DJ Sagara (DJサガラ Dī Jei Sagara): Tomomitsu Yamaguchi. English Voice: Ian Hecox ''Wizard Cast'' * Haruto Soma (操真 晴人 Sōma Haruto): Shunya Shiraishi. English Voice: Crispin Freeman * Koyomi (コヨミ Koyomi): Makoto Okunaka. English Voice: Michelle Ruff * Shunpei Nara (奈良 瞬平 Nara Shunpei): Junki Tozuka. English Voice: Chris Patton * Rinko Daimon (大門 凛子 Daimon Rinko): Yuko Takayama. English Voice: Jessica Boone * Kosuke Nitoh (仁藤 攻介 Nitō Kōsuke): Tasuku Nagase. English Voice: Yuri Lowenthal * Shigeru Wajima (輪島 繁 Wajima Shigeru): Hisahiro Ogura. English Voice: Jason Liebretch * Mayu Inamori (稲森 真由 Inamori Mayu): Erina Nakayama. English Voice: Emily Neves ''Fourze Cast'' * Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗 Kisaragi Gentarō): Sota Fukushi. English Voice: Travis Willingham * Ryusei Sakuta (朔田 流星 Sakuta Ryūsei): Ryo Yoshizawa. English Voice: Todd Haberkorn * Nadeshiko Misaki (美咲 撫子 Misaki Nadeshiko): Erina Mano. English Voice: Leah Clark * Tomoko Nozama (野座間 友子 Nozama Tomoko): Shiho. English Voice: Tara Strong ''OOO Cast'' * Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji): Shu Watanabe. English Voice: Bill Fagerbakke * Ankh/Shingo Izumi (アンク／泉 信吾 Anku/Izumi Shingo): Ryosuke Miura. English Voice: Doug Lawrence * Hina Izumi (泉 比奈 Izumi Hina): Riho Takada. English Voice: Jessica Calvero * Shintaro Goto (後藤 慎太郎 Gotō Shintarō): Asaya Kimijima. English Voice: Dee Bradley Baker * Erika Satonaka (里中 エリカ Satonaka Erika): Mayuko Arisue. English Voice: Rachel Macfarlane * Chiyoko Shiraishi (白石 千世子 Shiraishi Chiyoko): Marie Kai. English Voice: Jill Talley * Kousei Kougami (鴻上 光生 Kōgami Kōsei): Takashi Ukaji. English Voice: Bill Farmer * Akira Date (伊達 明 Date Akira): Hiroaki Iwanaga. English Voice: Tom Kenny ''Double Cast'' * Shotaro Hidari (左 翔太郎 Hidari Shōtarō): Renn Kiriyama. English Voice: Carter Hayden * Philip (フィリップ Firippu): Kenichi Suzumura. English Voice: Scott McCord * Akiko Narumi (鳴海 亜樹子 Narumi Akiko): Hikaru Yamamoto. English Voice: Megan Fahlenbock * Ryu Terui (照井 竜 Terui Ryū): Minehiro Kinomoto. English Voice: Brian Froud * Katsumi Daido (大道 克己 Daidō Katsumi): Mitsuru Matsuoka. English Voice: Drew Nelson ''Decade Cast'' * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: Kyle Hebert * Daiki Kaito (海東 大樹 Kaitō Daiki): Kimito Totani. English Voice: Doug Lawrence * Yuusuke Onodera (小野寺 ユウスケ Onodera Yūsuke): Ryouta Murai. English Voice: Roger Craig Smith * Natsumi Hikari (光 夏海 Hikari Natsumi): Kanna Mori. English Voice: Carolyn Lawrence ''Kiva Cast'' * Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡 Kurenai Wataru): Koji Seto. English Voice: Sonny Strait * Keisuke Nago (名護 啓介 Nago Keisuke): Keisuke Kato. English Voice: Clancy Brown * Otoya Kurenai (紅 音也 Kurenai Otoya) & Masao Kurenai (紅 正夫 Kurenai Masao): Kouhei Takeda. English Voice: Greg Ayers * Jiro (次狼 Jirō): Kenji Matsuda. English Voice: Douglas Rye * Ramon (ラモン Ramon): Yuuki Ogoe (小越 勇輝 Ogoe Yūki) * Riki (力 Riki): Eiji Takigawa (滝川 英治 Takigawa Eiji) * Yuri Aso (麻生 ゆり Asō Yuri): Yu Takahashi (高橋 優 Takahashi Yū) ''Den-O Cast'' * Ryotaro Nogami (野上 良太郎 Nogami Ryōtarō): Takeru Satoh (Zi-O). English Voice: Matt Hullum * Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu, Voice): Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Jason Douglas * Urataros (ウラタロス Uratarosu, Voice): Kōji Yusa. English Voice: Bryce Papenbrook * Kintaros (キンタロス Kintarosu, Voice): Masaki Terasoma. English Voice: * Ryutaros (リュウタロス Ryūtarosu, Voice): Kenichi Suzumura. English Voice: ''Kabuto Cast'' * Souji Tendou (天道 総司、日下部 総司 Tendō Sōji): Toshihiko Seki (Kabuto), Hiro Mizushima (Zi-O). English Voice: Dave Wittenburg * Arata Kagami (加賀美 新 Kagami Arata): Yuuki Sato. English Voice: Geoff Ramsay * Sou Yaguruma (矢車 想 Yaguruma Sō): Hidenori Tokuyama. English Voice: Dan Woren * Shun Kageyama (影山 瞬 Kageyama Shun): Masato Uchiyama. English Voice: Clifford Chaplin * Hiyori Kusakabe (日下部 ひより Kusakabe Hiyori): Yui Satonaka. English Voice: Lori Alan (Ex-Aid), Mikaela Krantz (Zi-O) ''Hibiki Cast'' * Hitoshi Hidaka (響鬼（ヒビキ） Hibiki): Shigeki Hosokawa, Keiichiro Yamamoto (Build). English Voice: Kirk Thornton * Iori Izumi (威吹鬼（イブキ） Ibuki): Joji Shibue. English Voice: Mark Hamill * Tomizo Todayama (轟鬼（トドロキ） Todoroki): Shingo Kawaguchi. English Voice: * Zanki (斬鬼（ザンキ） Zanki/Kamen Raidā Zanki): Kenji Matsuda. English Voice: Brad Swaile * Kyousuke Kiriya (桐矢 京介 Kiriya Kyōsuke): Yuichi Nakamura. English Voice: Christian Potenza * Akira Amami (天美 あきら Amami Akira): Nana Akiyama. English Voice: ''Blade Cast'' * Kazuma Kenzaki (剣崎 一真 Kenzaki Kazuma): Takayuki Tsubaki. English Voice: Grant George * Hajime Aikawa (相川 始 Aikawa Hajime): Ryōji Morimoto. English Voice: Vic Mignogna * Sakuya Tachibana (橘 朔也 Tachibana Sakuya): Kousei (Hironari) Amano. English Voice: Michael Forest * Shiori Hirose (広瀬 栞 Hirose Shiori): Yumi Egawa (江川 有未 Egawa Yumi) * Kotarō Shirai (白井 虎太郎 Shirai Kotarō): Terunosuke Takezai (竹財 輝之助 Takezai Terunosuke) * Haruka Kurihara: Kaori Yamaguchi (山口 香緒里 Yamaguchi Kaori) * Amane Kurihara: Hikari Kajiwara (梶原 ひかり Kajiwara Hikari) ''Faiz Cast'' * Takumi Inui (乾 巧 Inui Takumi): Kento Handa. English Voice: Keith Silverstein * Mari Sonoda (園田 真理 Sonoda Mari): Yuria Haga. English Voice: Erin Fitzgerald * Keitaro Kikuchi (菊池 啓太郎 Kikuchi Keitarō): Ken Mizorogi (溝呂木 賢 Mizorogi Ken) * Yuka Osada (長田 結花 Osada Yuka): Yoshika Kato (加藤 美佳 Katō Yoshika) * Naoya Kaido (海堂 直也 Kaidō Naoya): Mitsuru Karahashi (唐橋 充 Karahashi Mitsuru) * Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人 Kusaka Masato): Kohei Murakami. English Voice: * Shuji Mihara (三原 修二 Mihara Shūji): Atsushi Harada. English Voice: Roger Bumpass ''Ryuki Cast'' * Shinji Kido (城戸 真司 Kido Shinji): Takamasa Suga. English Voice: ? * Ren Akiyama (秋山 蓮 Akiyama Ren): Satoshi Matsuda. English Voice: Liam O'Brien * Yui Kanzaki (神崎 優衣 Kanzaki Yui): Ayano Sugiyama (杉山 彩乃 Sugiyama Ayano) * Shuichi Kitaoka (北岡 秀一 Kitaoka Shūichi): Ryohei (涼平 Ryōhei) * Goro Yura (由良 吾郎 Yura Gorō): Tomohisa Yuge (弓削 智久 Yuge Tomohisa) * Takeshi Asakura (浅倉 威 Asakura Takeshi): Takashi Hagino (萩野 崇 Hagino Takashi) * Masashi Sudo (須藤 雅史 Sudō Masashi): Takeshi Kimura (木村 剛 Kimura Takeshi) * Miyuki Tezuka (手塚 海之 Tezuka Miyuki): Hassei Takano (高野 八誠 Takano Hassei) * Jun Shibaura (芝浦 淳 Shibaura Jun): Satoshi Ichijo (一條 俊 Ichijō Satoshi) * Satoru Tojo (東條 悟 Tōjō Satoru): Jun Takatsuki (高槻 純 Takatsuki Jun) * Mitsuru Sano (佐野 満 Sano Mitsuru): Takashi Hyuga (日向 崇 Hyūga Takashi) * Daisuke Okubo (大久保 大介 Ōkubo Daisuke): Kanji Tsuda (津田 寛治 Tsuda Kanji) * Miho Kirishima (霧島 美穂 Kirishima Miho): Natsuki Katō (加藤 夏希 Katō Natsuki) ''Agito Cast'' * Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi): Toshiki Kashu. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta * Makoto Hikawa (氷川 誠 Hikawa Makoto): Jun Kaname. English Voice: Seth McFarlane * Mana Kazaya (風谷 真魚 Kazaya Mana): Rina Akiyama. English Voice: Yearldy Smith * Kaoru Kino (木野 薫 Kino Kaoru): Takanori Kikuchi. English Voice: Kyle Hebert * Takahiro Omuro (尾室 隆弘 Omuro Takahiro): Akiyoshi Shibata. English Voice: Hank Azaria ''Kuuga Cast'' * Yusuke Godai (五代 雄介 Godai Yūsuke): Nobunaga Shimazaki. English Voice: Miles Luna * Kaoru Ichijo (一条 薫 Kaoru Ichijō): Shingo Katsurayama. English Voice: Zach Aguilar * Sakurako Sawatari (沢渡 桜子 Sawatari Sakurako): Kazumi Murata. English Voice: Stephanie Sheh * Minori Godai (五代 みのり Godai Minori): Wakana Aoi. English Voice: Jen Brown * Morimichi Sugita (杉田 守道 Morimichi Sugita): Takashi Matsuyama. English Voice: Sam Vincent * N-Daguva-Zeba (ン･ダグバ･ゼバ N Daguba Zeba): Kenji Urai, Daisuke Kishio (Zi-O). English Voice: Miles Luna * Ra-Baruba-De (Rose-Tattooed Woman) (ラ･バルバ･デ (バラのタトゥの女) Ra Baruba De (Bara no Tatu no On'na)): Mie Nanamori. English Voice: Anna Hullum * Go-Jaraji-Da (ゴ･ジャラジ･ダ Go Jaraji Da): Masayoshi Okawa. English Voice: Josh Grelle * Go-Zazaru-Ba (ゴ･ザザル･バ Go Zazaru Ba): Chiaki Asakura. English Voice: Maxwell Chase * Go-Jāza-Gi (ゴ･ジャーザ･ギ Go Jāza Gi): Sumire Arai. English Voice: Kara Edwards ''Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Cast''''' Trivia * According to Nobuhiro Mouri, the Kamen Rider RWBY series will depend on the RWBY franchise. RTX 2019 reveals that Riku Sanjo will write for the Zero-One/RWBY crossover. NYCC 2019 reveals that two more Kamen Rider RWBY seasons are in development except this time, Toei will handle the next two seasons due to a big dispute happening between the RWBY and Toei writers, hence why Riku Sanjo only did Zero-One. * The writers for each series are Naruhisa Arakawa (Kuuga), Yasuko Kobayashi (Double), Yuya Takahashi (Wizard), Shogo Muto (Build), Nobuhiro Mori (Zi-O), and Riku Sanjo (Agito and Zero-One). Arakawa and Muto were the main writers for those series while Takahashi is the main writer for both Ex-Aid and Zero-One with Kobayashi being the main writer of Ryuki, Den-O and OOO. As for Riku Sanjo, he is the main writer of Double. * Apparently, the reason why R-Truth was confirmed to be the voice of Aruto was because of his recent popularity with the WWE 24.7 Championship. This makes Ron Killings the second WWE superstar to voice a Kamen Rider character. The first is Xavier Woods, who voiced Go Shijima in the redub of Kamen Rider Drive, Drive Saga: Brain and Zi-O: Over Quartzer. He was later followed by Carmella, who is set to voice Izu in Zero-One. The later news articles reveal that Truth and Carmella were the last pair to audition for the roles of Aruto and Izu. They blew everyone away at the auditions (At that time, they were on the run from Drake Maverick). * Hitoshi in Build is voiced by Keiichiro Yamamoto, who voiced him in the Kamen Rider games from Climax Heroes until Genesis, and Kirk Thornton. who's been voicing him since Hibiki's English Dub, in both dubs. Thornton later returned to voice him in Road of Unexplained Truths * For some reason, Mitsuzane Kureshima was absent from Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths despite being known as the tertiary rider for Gaim. This was mainly because his actor was unable to reprise his role due to being busy with other projects. Ironically, it's also the reason why Taketora Kureshima, Zack, Touka Akatsuki and Kaito Kumon were able to return in Ex-Aid, Build, Zi-O and Zero-One respectively with both Touka and Kaito's actors actually pulling double roles (Yutaka Kobayashi voiced Baron and Kamen Rider Skyrider while Sayuri Iwata voiced Idunn but also Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Pink) * Due to fan reception, Mayu Inamori became the official third rider of Wizard for OOO and Zi-O, technically making her the first female teritary rider in the show's history. (This was mostly due to Kamen Rider Mage having three riders though Mayu has been treated as the teritary rider at times). However, this has been downplayed as it was revealed that Mayu being Kamen Rider Mage will only apply to this series. * Kamen Rider Gills was considered to be part of Decade's reinforcements, but he was removed due to the actor's retirement. Instead, Kamen Rider G3-X, who is actually Takahiro Omuro, took his place. Similar to Heisei Generations FOREVER, Phillip was supposed to return in Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths, but his actor, Masaki Suda, was unable to reprise his role as he was booked for the next two years. Renn Kiriyama, however, was able to reprise his role in Zi-O. Aside from Nozama, the Kamen Rider Club were supposed to return in Ex-Aid, but was scrapped for a couple of unknown reasons. Ryusei Sakata would later return in Shattered Realities * Out of the representatives of Fourze, only Tomoko Nozama has returned, eventually making her a recurring character along with Tsukasa Kadoya. * Zero-One: Shattered Realities is notable for having the Misfits crew lending their voices in the series. It's the second series, following Build: Vault of the Spring Maiden to include YouTubers as part of the cast. It's currently unknown what roles they were given * Starting from Build: Vault of the Spring Maiden, it is the first time that Pretty Cure characters are in a Kamen Rider product (Aside from Nozomi and Kiva meeting in a commercial). So far, only Hana Nono from Hugtto!, the main four Cures from Star Twinkle with Hikaru returning in Zero-One, Setsuna Higashi from Fresh!, Ichika Usami from KiraKira and Nodoka Hanadera from Healing Good. They had permission from the creator of Pretty Cure to add them in a Kamen Rider product. * Shattered Realities is the first series to have fans decide on which favorite riders will be in the series. * According to Riku Sanjo, he was shocked over the decision to add the Pretty Cure characters * Due to the darker and edgier Build, Zi-O and Zero-One, it was difficult adapting the Pretty Cure characters into the Kamen Rider setting.